


The Torchwood Heist

by impossiblewolfgirl



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Impossible Wolf, Pete's World, Torchwood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossiblewolfgirl/pseuds/impossiblewolfgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oswald is set up to perform one of her more challenging heists--at Torchwood. Her way in? Making a certain blonde fall in love with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Torchwood Heist

Oswald paced through the streets of Cardiff with determination. Head high, arms swinging, showing everyone she meant business. She belonged. In one hand, a cup of coffee filled to the brim(as requested) sloshed dangerously, in the other she clutched a large purse.

The key to going unnoticed in public spaces was to act like she belonged. No one gave the girl in the dark purple suit a second glance, because they were all involved in their own lives. None of them would have known that the most prestigious intergalactic thief was brushing shoulders with them. She’d landed a week ago, and for the past seven days, she had been preparing for the next heist.

Breaking into Torchwood.  
It wasn’t going to be easy. Torchwood had a lot of valuable alien artifacts, and those artifacts were integrated into the security system. There were seven different technologies cobbled together to form an almost impermeable fortress.

She said almost, because Oswald liked challenges. And she already knew how she was going to make it in. She pulled up the image of the brown-eyed blonde on her wrist screen.  
“Hello, gorgeous.” She whispered, then pulled her sleeve down over the device.

Her feet slapped against the pavement in an even rhythm as she checked her watch and scanned the crowd. 11:53. The approximate time that Rose Tyler, daughter of Pete Tyler the founder, went on her lunch break.

A telltale flash of blonde caught her eye, and Oswald adjusted her path. She shouldered past a tall gentleman in a briefcase and quickened her pace. One minute later, and her shoulder was slamming into Rose Tyler’s, and her coffee was dribbling down her chest and creating dark splotches on her suit. Which really was too bad, she happened to be fond of her suit.

“Oh god, I am so sorry! Didn’t see you there, goodness…” She let the empty coffee cup drop to the ground and fluttered her hands in the air like helplessly flustered birds. All the while her eyes were glued to Rose’s face, carefully calculating her reaction.

Annoyance was the first emotion that crossed those lovely brown eyes, but she noticed how they softened once Oswald was halfway through the apology. Rose wiped away a droplet of coffee from her sweatshirt.

“No, no, it’s completely fine. Probably partially my fault.” A sympathetic smile flashed across her face.

Oswald looked down and tugged at her top. “This is exactly how my morning is going.” She put a little sigh in at the end—not too loud, just a small gust of air. “First I get set up on a date that doesn’t show, then I spend a half hour wandering around Cardiff like a complete tourist, and now this. I haven’t got an extra shirt, and there’s errands to run” She gestured at the coffee stains.

Come on, Rose. Take the bait. All the profiling Oswald had found said she would. Rose Tyler: Compassionate, kind, giving… exactly the sort of person you could prey on when you needed feelings to get in the way of everything else.

Rose’s brows drew together as she frowned. “I’m sorry, that sounds awful.” She paused for a moment and Oswald’s heart rate sped up slightly. Here it was. The telling moment.  
“Look, my flat’s a couple blocks away. We could head back that way, I’ll lend you a shirt.”

Bingo. Oswald half-smiled, but shook her head. “No, I couldn’t, I’m sure you’re terribly busy and I don’t want to bother you.”

“Please. Takes two people to spill a cup of coffee, it seems.” Her tongue poked out from between her teeth as she smiled and Oswald took a moment to appreciate how beautiful she was before she leaned forward and put a hand on Rose’s arm.

“Thank you. I appreciate it, really.” Let the arm hover—just long enough that her cheeks start going pink.

There. Oswald dropped her arm. “So, where to exactly?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! New chapter will be up soon. In the meantime, maybe leave a review, or some kudos if you liked the story? :)


End file.
